Light Years From The Truth
by Starscream1998
Summary: When Buzz realizes that he is in fact a toy, as everyone has told him all along, his world is shattered, and he needs to make the ultimate decision. He must come to terms with the fact that he is a toy, but it will take the big heart of a former adversary, turned friend, to help him find his place in this world.


**Light Years From The Truth**

This was it. The large white hairy beast was closing in on him at a remarkable rate, Buzz ran until he managed to hide himself behind a wall where he could not be seen by the creature. Though the fear was rushing through him, he did not let it overtake him. His days in the Academy had taught him never to let fear overtake any emotion. After such a long time of waiting, he finally heard a voice unfamiliar to him, say an expression he had been waiting to hear for so long. " calling buzz lightyear! Come in, buzz lightyear. This is star command!" Buzz Felt a wave of excitement wash over him, quickly, he attempted to answer his communicator, only to note that the signal was somehow being answered for him. He looked ahead to the large monitor that was displaying himself, and instead of a serious star command voice, he was greeted by the voices of children responding for him. When he heard the voice of star command again, he was even more surprised to discover that again, a child's voice responded in his place.

Surprise over took him, when a loud voice on the monitor happily exclaimed. "Buzz lightyear! The worlds greatest superhero, now the worlds greatest toy! Buzz has it all! Locking wrist communicator, pulsating laser light, Multiphrase voice simulator, and best of all, high pressure space wings! Not a flying toy!" As The Voice spoke, Buzz looked to each feature of himself that was being described. It was then, that the existential crisis began to take hold. He noted how his communicator seemed not to be working, how his lasers did not actually function as intended, they were just simple lights, and most of all, when he hit the button that projected his own voice, he heard himself through small speakers.

His world seem to grow silent around him. He felt numb, angry, sad, but most importantly, worthless. After all the training he knew he had gone through, knowing that it was all just to be a child's play thing, completely unnerved him. For his entire life, he had always known he was Destin for greatness. He thought he knew where his place truly was, but it was all for not. He now only saw himself is just plastic and parts. He saw himself only as something meant for the enjoyment of others, rather than the hero, meant to save the entire universe. However, he had never given up in all his years of training, and he was not going to give up now. He knew he had wings, and there was an open window before him. He was going to prove to himself,and to everyone else,once and for all, that he was not just a toy that couldn't fly. Climbing a top the railing of the large house, he extended his wings, readying himself for flight exclaiming his famous quote. "To infinity and beyond!" In this last ditch effort, he took off, hoping beyond hope, he would be able to reach that window just in front of him, so close, and yet so far. However, his hopes were crushed as the window seemed to get further, and higher. That was when he realized he was falling. With himself, his heart fell to the floor, just like his broken arm, he himself was completely shattered.

He didn't even notice anything that was happening to him. His entire self went inword, into a spiraling depression. He felt like he failed himself, the galaxy, and anyone who had ever cared about him. What was he worth, if he was just a pitiful, insignificant, little plaything? In his entire existence, never had he felt so ashamed. The next few hours went by in a blur. That was, until a metal object hit his helmet, forcing him to look over at the offender, the cowboy, whom he had been with for this entire journey. Before, the cowboy had been someone he looked upon with distain, but now he was someone who he looked to with respect. For the entirety of their duration together, he had been right all along, and Buzz had been a fool, brushing him off as something to ignore, rather than someone to take advice from. He should've known better, after all, the sheriff had been the more experienced of the two of them when it came to the subject matter of whether they were toys or not. The mere fact that he had been denying this for the entirety of his existence, plagued him even more than his very existence itself.

Buzz was barely listening,as he heard Woody say something about helping him get the toolbox off of him. now, however, he shifted his full attention to the sheriff trapped within the crate. "Oh come on buzz. Buzz I can't do this without you. I need your help." Help him, how did that sheriff expect Buzz to help him? Buzz was nothing now, a worthless insignificant thing. "I can't help. I can't help anyone",Buzz replied, feeling dejected.. "Well sure you can, buzz. You can get me out of here, and then I'll get that rock it off you, and will make a break for Andy's house!" In Buzz's mind, it didn't matter where he was, or where he went. No matter what happened to him, he would always be just a toy. "andy's house, SIDS house, what's the difference?","oh buzz, you've had a big fall, you must not be thinking clearly!","no Woody", buzz replied, wanting for his former adversary to get his point. "For the first time, I am thinking clearly. You were right all along, I'm not a space ranger. I'm just a toy, a stupid, little, insignificant toy!" "hey, whoa, whoa, Wait a minute. Being a toy is a lot better than being, uh, a space ranger." Buzz was beginning to get tired of these ridiculous ramblings from the sheriff. He knew he was just trying to humor him, so that he would help him out. Deep down, he knew what he was, and belonging to a child was nowhere near as significant as being defender of the galaxy

"No, it is! Look, over in that house is a kid who thinks you are the greatest, and it's not because you're a space ranger, pal. It's because you're a toy. You are his, toy." ,"but why would Andy want me?","why would Andy want you? Look at you! You're a buzz lightyear! any other toy would give up his moving parts just to be you! You've got wings, you glow in the dark, you talk! Your helmet does that, that, that woosh thing! You are a cool toy! As a matter of fact, you're too cool. I mean, what chance does a toy like me have against a buzz lightyear action figure?" Buzz Felt himself growing more confident. All he had wanted to do for the entirety of his existence, was to make the lives of those around him better. If he could in fact do that just by being a toy, then perhaps all hope was not lost for him yet.

**A. N. this story was co-written with, and is dedicated to, Knock Out1998. she is in fact the one who introduced me to Toy Story in the first place, and look at me now, not even 24 hours later, and I'm writing fanfiction about it. Of course Buzz would be my favorite character. What can I say? I like the space boys with wings. Thank you for reading the story, The Toy Story!**


End file.
